<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Back Up by anxiouslyfred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117417">Getting Back Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred'>anxiouslyfred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, picking yourself up, roman comforts himself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny thing I wrote while listening to McFly - Sink or Sing. Entirely Roman centric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Songfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Back Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The Prince had always been making it up as he went along with Thomas's life. The rest of the sides all seemed to know the melody of their roles perfectly and he was just scrambling to get through.</p><p class="western">He wasn't going to give up though. Even if he would sink even further in Thomas's regard there was something in him telling him to make himself louder, to get heard by the other.</p><p class="western">With Remus coming forward so ready with the ideas it was like all his worst traits were visible to everyone and that made just breathing the hardest thing. He wasn't going to sink in to despair though. He'd sing his heart out and try again, pick himself up once more.</p><p class="western">So he marched around his room just like any main character of a musical and sang through his dreams, the things he wished could happen and all his regrets. The melody and tune were weak, and his harmony's weren't strong but he didn't want to give in to the breakdown.</p><p class="western">Roman had been giving everything for so long trying to hold himself up as well as keep providing Thomas with ideas when he barely even knew the next line he should say. He'd yell just to hear his own voice and then wonder why the words came out so harsh, so critical to others. The criticism he directed to himself got thrown at other people and he could tell even Logan didn't realise where his words were actually directed.</p><p class="western">So he tried to sing without words, pouring everything into the notes, into the music he could create. It felt like Ariel giving her voice up to Ursula but it reminded him there was still something more in him to give.</p><p class="western">He wasn't going to sink, not when he could still sing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>